The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to constructing representation models of compound 3D physical objects, and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to constructing hierarchical representation models of compound 3D objects with a high level model constructed for common static component(s) and a plurality of lower level models for each dynamic state of dynamic component(s).
3D models represent physical objects, either inanimate, living or a combination thereof using a collection of points in 3D space connected by various geometric entities such as, for example, triangles, lines, curved surfaces and/or the like. Most 3D models may be solid models defining the volume of the physical object, boundary (shell) models defining the boundary of the physical object and/or a combination thereof.
3D models are widely used in a variety of fields, industries and applications in which the models are utilized for various needs such as, for example, object detection, object tracking, object augmentation and/or the like. Such applications may range from gaming and virtual reality applications in which virtual entities are modeled to replicate and/or augment real world objects through design, research and medical application in which models of physical objects may be used for detection, simulation, analysis and/or the like to autonomous driving, security, surveillance and/or military applications in which models of physical objects may be applied for detection, tracking and/or the like.